Because a reflective display technique has a good outdoor reading experience and a low power consumption, the reflective display technique increasingly draws attentions in the field of wearable display techniques. However, because an image displayed by a reflective display apparatus may not be seen in a weak ambient-light environment or a dark environment, an application of the reflective display apparatus is restricted to some extent. A front light-source technique may solve the above technical problem. However, it is difficult to arrange an edge light-guide plate above the reflective display apparatus in the related art. In addition, the edge light-guide plate is easy to be smudged, scraped, and thus damaged. Furthermore, the edge light-guide plate may be incompatible with a touch panel. Since the edge light-guide plate emits light from both sides, a contrast of the reflective display apparatus is low in the dark environment.